


Kill Lane

by Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)



Series: Monster Girls With Hats [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Actual Monster Girlfriends, Alternate Universe - K/DA, F/F, Feeding, Inappropriate Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster
Summary: Ahri and Evelynn have been together far long enough to have an understanding of each other’s feeding habits. That doesn’t stop them from bickering about it.





	Kill Lane

**Author's Note:**

> anon k/da drabble request:  
> “monster gfs bickering abt who gets the soul of the guy they jointly murdered”

“Okay but like, you literally don’t need to make it _this_ bloody _every_ time,” Ahri deadpanned as she daintily side-stepped the growing puddle of blood under the whimpering, blubbering mess of a man clinging to life between them.

“Yes. Well.” Ahri winced at the gruesome sound of Evelynn’s lashers twisting wetly out of his carcass, letting him crumple to the cement. “If they’d stop pawing at my gumiho, it wouldn’t wind up this messy.”

Ahri knelt by the man, careful not to let her tail touch the gore slicking the pavement, and grinned up at her girlfriend. “Aw, you _do_ care,” she cooed, giving an exaggerated flutter of her lashes. Evelynn didn’t look remotely amused, golden eyes cold and ravening in the dark of the alley. She yanked the man up by the back of his shirt collar, squishing his ashen cheeks in one hand. “They’re only _human_ , Evie, they can’t help how easily they’re charmed.”

“ _Hm_.”

“You’ll have to get used to it, love,” Ahri hummed, her own eyes glittering in the dark as she lightly threaded her fingers into the man’s dwindling life essence. “We both know how humans get around those they see as role models. Musicians, especially.”

Evelynn tugged at one of Ahri’s vulpine ears with just enough force to make her give a very undignified squeak, glaring up at her as her concentration was shattered. “ _What?_ ” she whined, reaching up to rub at her ear as though she were truly in pain.

Evelynn merely raised a brow behind her shades. Only someone who’d known her as long as Ahri had would’ve even been able to discern the tiny quirk of amusement at the corner of her lips.

“I don’t recall us agreeing on _your_ taking this feed,” Evelynn snarked.

Ahri made a face at her. “You got the last _several_ feeds,” she griped, fixing her with the quivery little pout that tended to make Evelynn see things her way. “It’s _my_ turn.”

“I have to feed more often,” Evelynn reminded her dryly, her amusement growing nonetheless. “Besides, to my knowledge you were trying to feed _less_.”

“I _am_ , but I’m _hungry_.”

“You think I’m not?” Evelynn’s lashers coiled and twisted in the shadows behind her back. “I did _technically_ get this kill, you know. _You_ don’t need _my_ help to feed on your own.”

“That is both fair and valid,” Ahri admitted, narrowing her eyes in dark amusement up at her. “ _However_.”

Evelynn arched a perfectly-manicured brow. “Yes?”

“A counterpoint.” Ahri openly dragged her tongue up the nearly-dead man’s cheek.

Evelynn’s poised expression twisted sharply in open revulsion, nose wrinkled and her lips curled. “Ahri, that is _vile_.” Ahri cackled in triumph, tail flicking delightedly from side to side even as she crouched properly to feed. Evelynn sneered, turning to keep watch for her nonetheless. “I’m _positive_ we’ve had _many_ discussions about it being wildly inappropriate for you to _lick things to claim them_.”

“Still don’t see the problem. Actually, I’m _pretty_ sure that’s how you and I started dating—?”

“That’s disgusting. You disgust me.”

“You love it.”

“Just hurry up before Akali gets nosy again.”


End file.
